What I really want
by Mikaylove
Summary: Marina/shayne Marah/tony
1. Default Chapter

Guiding Light: New fic: What I really want.  
  
Marina stared at the sand on the beach. She had went to the beacon to meet Ben. She had got on the elevator and went to the room she had reserved. She heard some noises comming from next door. She knocked on the door to try and quiet the couple next door. She knocked again and opened the door.  
There was Ben and some woman. Why would he do this to her? She didnt know but what she did know is , it was a mistake ever falling for Ben reade. An absolute mistake.  
  
Shayne got out of his car. He needed to think. He was about to find a place in the sand to lay when he seen his friend marina standing a couple of feet away. She had tears streaming down her face.  
  
Shayne: Marina?  
  
Marina: hey shayne.  
  
Shayne: Whats wrong?  
  
Marina: It doesnt matter  
  
Shayne: It does to me  
  
Marina: Ben Reade is a lying cheat and I never want to see him again.  
  
Shayne: Oh, what did he do?  
  
Marina: I dont know the whole story. He was saying something about an escort service but all I know is he was there is some womans bed.  
  
Shayne pulled marina to him and held her as she cried. ***************************************  
  
Marah stood outside the police station. She didnt know how to do this. She promised shayne she would. Shayne wanted to move into the house with her and she didnt have a problem with that, She knew he wasnt the kind of brother to hang around all the time and the only reason he was there so much was Marina. Her mom and Dad had agreed but now it was the hard part. She knew her brother would love her for it but she didnt know how to ask frank if Marina could become another roomate.  
  
If she wasnt dating Ben it wouldnt be a problem but since she was it was terror. She loved Marina, she was great and Maybe if Marina stayed there Shayne would atleast have something to be happy about. He was so depressed over the fact that marina was already taken.  
  
She walked slowly into the station. She stared at Franks desk.  
  
Marah: Hey frank.  
  
Frank: hey marah, whats up?  
  
Marah: well I was kind of wondering if I could ask you a favor.  
  
Frank: what?  
  
Marah: I know that Marina is turning 18 and it is her decision but I wanted you to agree with it before I asked her.  
  
Frank: what?  
  
Marah: I wanted to ask Marina to move in with all of us in our new home.  
  
Frank: Absolutley not!  
  
Marah: Listen, I know that you dont want her there because of ben but I need her because of shayne. He is moving in and I would really like for him to have a friend his own age to hang around with.  
  
Frank: I dont want Ben and Marina living in the same house.  
  
Marina: What about me?  
  
Frank got up and hugged his daughter.  
  
Shayne: whats going on  
  
Marah: well, Mom and dad said it would be great if you moved in.  
  
Shayne: Cool, so whats it have to do with this  
  
Marah: well I thought since you and marina are friends maybe she could move in too.  
  
Marina: and you said no because of Ben.  
  
Frank: I know that your 18 and its your decision but Id rather you not live there.  
  
Marina: What if I the room farthest away from Ben Reade as possible.  
  
Frank: how far.  
  
Marina: Marah, did anyone take that one I told you I liked.  
  
Marah: No actually, its right beside the one I was going to give to shayne.  
  
Marina: Ill take it. Oh and let ben know, I said congratulations.  
  
Marah: oh what  
  
Marina: Well for the new "job"  
  
Marina rolled her eyes. Ben had told her he had a new job but this was different. Edan's escort service. Marina braced herself, she wasnt ready to tell her dad how far away from ben she really wanted to be.  
  
********************* 


	2. chapter2

What I really want : Chapter 2 **************************  
  
Marina got out of bed for the first time at the museum. She felt funny but she stumbled into the shower anyway. She smiled as she got out and got dressed. She started to walk down the stairs. There was shayne.  
  
Shayne: Hey marina, how are you doing this morning.  
  
Marina: Alright.  
  
Shayne smiled but then frowned again.  
  
Marina: hey whats wrong?  
  
Shayne: well you know that decision that I have to make?  
  
Marina: yeah  
  
Shayne: well my father made it for me. He sent in the contract for the pro's.  
  
Marina stood in shock looking at him. His father chose for him.  
  
Marina: Omg! What are you going to do?  
  
Shayne: I dont know. If I had decided to go to stanford then I would call the guy and tell him but I dont know what I want.  
  
Marina pulled her friend in for a hug.  
  
Shayne: I want to go to stanford.  
  
Marina: really?  
  
Shayne: Yes, I mean I want to go to college.  
  
Marina: Call the guy and tell him whats going on  
  
Shayne: Ill try.  
  
Shayne walked over to the corner and came back slowly.  
  
Marina: what did he say!  
  
Shayne: He said he understands what happened and to make sure to make a decision before signing a contract next time. He said he will rip it up and let me break the news to dad. He said if I still had it in four years he would conact me again.  
  
marina hugged her friend and smiled at him.  
  
Marina: there is someting I didnt want to mention before. I didnt want it to influence you.  
  
Shayne: what, what is it?  
  
Marina: I was accepted to stanford.  
  
Shayne: really, are you going?  
  
Marina: yeah,  
  
Marina felt herself being lifted into the air. Shayne was so cute when he was excited.  
  
Marina: so you wanna share a flight with me.  
  
Shayne: of course.  
  
Marina and shayne smiled as reva walked in.  
  
reva: whats going on?  
  
Shayne: Im going to stanford  
  
Reva: but I thought......  
  
Shayne: yeah but I talked to the guy and he said he understood and after I made my call marina told me something.  
  
Reva smiled.  
  
Reva: I know she's going to stanford.  
  
Shayne: you knew?  
  
Reva: she told me last week.  
  
(*********************************  
  
Comming soon :  
  
Marina and Shayne Pick their classes together.  
  
Marina Runs into Ben  
  
Marina and Shayne go to check out stanford. 


	3. chapter 3

what I really want : Chapter 3  
  
************************************  
  
note: alright. On the show Shayne is going to do the pro thing. In here he is still going to stanford. Ben was still stabbed, Marina did visit him and Im starting chapter 3 at the beginning of shaynes all star game.  
  
********************************************  
  
marina stood against the fence. Shayne was pitching and his friend Joey who was waiting by the sidelines.  
  
Joey: Marina  
  
Marina: yeah?  
  
Joey: you and tammy winslow are friends right?  
  
marina: yeah we are, why?  
  
Joey: well, we danced and prom and I havent seen her around since graduation.  
  
Marina: point?  
  
Joey: nevermind.  
  
Marina: im sorry, Im trying to concentrate on shayne. Why dont you write down your number and Ill have tammy call you as soon as I see her.  
  
Joey: you'd do that.  
  
Marina: as long as your not playing her.  
  
Joey: what?  
  
Marina: I know that you had your eye on lizzie.  
  
Joey: she's cute but she's stuck on....  
  
Marina: I know, Shayne. Its alright I know and its not like shayne is my boyfriend.  
  
Joey: I know  
  
Marina:dont worry about it , Here is the paper and pen.  
  
Joey grabbed the paper and wrote down the number.  
  
Marina: hold on, When you guys go into bat, I'll call her. Maybe I can give you her cell.  
  
Joey: alright, let me know.  
  
****************************  
  
Soon enough they were batting and shayne was standing close to the fence.  
  
Shayne: hey marina.  
  
Marina: hey, I was talking to joey  
  
Shayne: really?  
  
Marina: I got his number.  
  
Shayne: arent you special. are you going to call him.  
  
Marina: no, actually Tammy is , I hope.  
  
Shayne: what?  
  
Marina: he really likes marina. He hasnt seen her latley and he is upset.  
  
Marina started to giggle.  
  
Shayne: YOur crazy.  
  
Marina: that reminds me, I have to call her.  
  
Shayne: now.  
  
Marina: yeah, what are you thinking. I need permission to give out her number.  
  
Marina picked up her cell and dialed the number.  
  
Tammy: hello?  
  
Marina: tammy, its marina.  
  
Tammy: hey, arent you at the game.  
  
Marina: yeah, you so should have came.  
  
Tammy: I didnt want to intrude.  
  
Marina: You wouldnt, The only people Ive talked to tonight is Shayne and Joey.  
  
Tammy: joey, the guy I danced with at prom?  
  
Marina: yes, Actually thats why I called.  
  
Tammy: why?  
  
Marina: dang, shayne went back out pitching.  
  
Tammy: Ill let you go, I dont want you to miss it.  
  
Marina: no, no.. I promised him I would ask.  
  
Tammy: who?  
  
Marina: Joey,  
  
Tammy:ask what?  
  
Marina: well he gave me his number for you to call but I was wondering if I could give him your cell so that he can call you.  
  
Tammy:really, he wants my number.  
  
Marina: of course. I would have already given it to him but I wanted to ask you firs.  
  
Tammy: of course, give it to him.  
  
Marina: alright, I gotta go sweetie, Ill call you tomarrow. We'll do lunch.  
  
Tammy: alright, by marina.  
  
Marina: by tammy.  
  
Marina looked up. Shayne was still at the pitchers mound. The coach was watching closley. She could see him looking over at her. He didnt like his players talking to anyone during the game. So far she had talked to joey and shayne and some how without making the coach aggitated she had to get the number to joey.  
  
She stood up against the fence like she was before. She was standing behind joey but she could still see shayne. She tapped joey.  
  
Marina: dont turn around, your coach is watching.  
  
Joey smiled and nodded.  
  
Marina: Tammy said I could give you the number. Im going to write it down. Ill be back. I have to use the bench.  
  
marina wrote the number on a piece of paper. She walked slowly behind him and slid it threw the fence. She knew the coach had seen her.  
  
Marina: ask her out, call her tomarrown.  
  
Joey: alright.  
  
Coach: excuse me young lady. Joey needs to watch the game. Id appreciate it if you wouldnt destract my players.  
  
Marina: yes sir.  
  
When Shayne came back in she smiled but didnt say anything.  
  
Shayne: hey  
  
Marina: hi  
  
Shayne: whats wrong.  
  
Marina: I got in trouble.  
  
Shayne: by coach.  
  
Marina: yeah.  
  
Shayne: dont worry about it. Come here.  
  
Shayne pulled her in for a hug.  
  
Shayne: hop over the fence.  
  
Marina: what?  
  
Shayne: please  
  
Marina: why.? No  
  
Shayne shrugged and picked marina up. He brought her over the fence.  
  
Marina: shayne Lewis put me down.  
  
He put her down and brought her over to the bench.  
  
Shayne: coach, I would like for you to meet my friend Marina Cooper.  
  
Coach: Chief of police Frank cooper any relation?  
  
Marina: uh yeah, thats my dad.  
  
Coach: so buzz is your grand dad.  
  
Marina: yeah,  
  
Coach: tell that old lug Jake turner said hi.  
  
Marina: Ill do that.  
  
Coach: Sorry about before but when girls destract my players it kind of puts off their game. Shayne and Joey dont need that.  
  
Marina: I know that sir. Im sorry, It was important.  
  
Coach: alright, as long as it doesnt put off their game. They are both doing great tonight.  
  
Marina: yes they are. Maybe I should go back to the other side of the fence. Shayne could I have a lift.  
  
Shayne: sure.  
  
Coach: actually your up Boy. Joey take outfield. Marina you can stay here if you like. The game is almost over and its easier to get out by the field than the stands.  
  
Marina: thanks but which way.  
  
Coach: well they block off the fence and the girls locker room is locked. If you can walk fast, The guys lockerroom is the only place. Takes the guys a while to get in there anyway.  
  
Marina: alright.  
  
*********************  
  
Marina did just what the coach asked. When shayne walked out of the locker room there marina was.  
  
Marina: so what are you doing.  
  
Shayne: just heading back to the museum.  
  
Marina: how about comming with me?  
  
Shayne: what  
  
Marina: well, I was going to head over to the beacon and stay the night.  
  
Shayne: Im flattered.  
  
Marina: im not that desprite.  
  
Shayne: so you dont want me.  
  
Marina: Im not that desprite to have sex dummy. Actually Id like to stay at the beacon before I leave. The one time I was there it wasnt a good evening. I was going to tread myself to a night.  
  
Shayne: who can say no to that.  
  
Marina: So you want to join me.  
  
Shayne: sure. why not. I always liked that hotel anyway. 


	4. Chapter 4

What I really want : chapter four *********************  
  
Marina walked into the hotel room and smiled. She ploped down on the bed and turned on the Tv. She flipped through the channels and shruged as she turned off the tv and turned on the radio.  
  
Marina turned the dial a couple of times before she landed on her favorite station.  
  
Dj: this is your hottest Request Live station. Im waiting for your call. Hello  
  
Girl: yes I would like for you to play Light in your eyes by leann rimes.  
  
Dj: alright, Here ya go.  
  
marina smiled. She started to sing with the music.  
  
Life can take your dreams and turn them upside down  
  
Friends will talk about you when you're not around  
  
Reality can really cut you down to size  
  
But don't ever lose that light in your eyes  
  
Don't ever lose that light in your eyes.  
  
People make you promises they'll never keep  
  
Soon you'll know why people say talk is cheap  
  
And life resembles on big compromise  
  
But don't ever lose that light in your eyes  
  
Keep on shining, Keep on smiling  
  
Don't lose faith and don't lose heart  
  
When you're crying  
  
Just keep trying to remind yourself  
  
You're a shining star, Yes you are.  
  
Marina pulled shayne close to her as if to be singing to him.  
  
Some where down the line you'll face the judgement day  
  
When the angels look at you, what will you say?  
  
They've got a way of knowing who qualifies  
  
Just let 'em see that light in your eyes  
  
Don't ever lose that light in your eyes  
  
Keep on shining, Keep on smiling  
  
Don't lose faith and don't lose heart  
  
When you're crying  
  
Just keep trying to remind yourself  
  
You're a shining star, Yes you are  
  
Shayne: you have a great voice marina. Do you wanna dance. Marina: sure i love this song.  
  
THey danced to when you say nothing at all.  
  
They swayed slowly to the music. Marina stared into his eyes, he was adorable.  
  
When the song came to an end, they looked in to eachothers eyes. Shayne pulled marina in for a kiss. It was so sensational, that marina couldnt even hear the music behind them.  
  
marina felt emptyness when he pulled away. Marina: Shayne, why'd you stop/ Shayne: I thought thats what you wanted Marina: no, what I want is this.  
  
Marina pulled shayne to her and pressed her lips against his. When he parted his lips she took full advantage and before they knew what was happening , they were laying on the bed.  
  
Shayne: what are you.... Marina: shh... I want you to make love to me. Shayne: are you sure. Marina:completly. 


	5. Chapter 5

What I really Want: Chapter 5  
  
****************************************  
  
Note: I noticed on the Show that this Joey or whatever guy has a list of charges out the but. Well Not in this. **************************************************************************** **********88  
  
marina woke up, Shaynes arms were around her. She smiled and slowly turned to look at him. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.  
  
Shayne: morning.  
  
Marina : hey, how are you.  
  
Shayne: Perfect, how about you  
  
Marina: About the same.  
  
Shayne: you know something  
  
Marina: whats that?  
  
Shayne: i love you  
  
Marina: I love you too.  
  
Marina grabbed Shayne and pulled him to her body. She pulled him under the covers.  
  
Shayne Slowly but steadily entered marina. He was full of passion as he paced inside her.  
  
Marina rared her head back and Wrapped her arms around Shaynes neck.  
  
marina: right there.  
  
Shayne: there  
  
marina: yes!!!  
  
Marina rocked her hips with shayne's. marina felt shayne Come. She smiled at him but just like the guy he was he kept going until she did.  
  
Soon enough she came and they collapsed on the bed together.  
  
Marina: what time is it?  
  
Shayne: Almoast noon.  
  
Marina: S***, tammy, I was supposed to meet tammy for lunch.  
  
Shayne: your not too late. Why dont you take a shower, and while your at lunch, Ill take a shower and take our things to the museum.  
  
Marina: alright, you know if we want to keep this up, Living with your sister, we'll have to sneak around.  
  
Shayne: only until we go to stanford.  
  
marina: thats right.  
  
Marina got up and grabed her silk robe she started walking to the bathroom.  
  
When marina got out shayne was packing up some stuff.  
  
Marina: Ill see you back at home.  
  
Shayne: Yeah, I might stop by company. Are you working today?  
  
Marina: for a little bit.  
  
Marina Kissed Shayne lightly on the lips and walked out of the hotel.  
  
She got into her car and drove over to Company.  
  
When she got there, Tammy was on her phone.  
  
Tammy: well if she doesnt get here soon, Ill, Wait, Joey nevermind, she just got here. Bye.  
  
Marina: sorry.  
  
Tammy: its alright. I got to talk to Joey, for a while.  
  
Marina: did he call you.  
  
Tammy: he called me last night. I called him just now.  
  
marina: oh, thats kool.  
  
Tammy: Do did shayne go hang with you last night?  
  
Marina: yeah.  
  
Tammy: I figured as much. I seen him go in your room last night when I got home.  
  
Marina: oh  
  
Tammy: yeah, I bet you had fun.  
  
Marina: Yeah, it was great.  
  
Tammy: did you use new make-up?  
  
marina: no  
  
Tammy: there is something different about you.  
  
Marina: what?  
  
Tammy: your happy.  
  
Marina: Im happy?  
  
Tammy: yes, something happened last night. I know it did. You were happy last night but it was different. What happened?  
  
Marina:Umm....  
  
Tammy: Does shayne look happy?  
  
Marina: he did this morning  
  
Tammy: are you happy he stayed?  
  
Marina: Yeah.....  
  
Tammy: Did you and shayne.. have sex?  
  
Marina: Tammy, shh. My grandfather is over there.  
  
Tammy: ooo, Im glad Lizzie isnt here.  
  
Marina: Umm, would you not tell her.  
  
tammy: I wont but I would love to see her face.  
  
Marina: her and ben are probably going to try to break us up but i had an Idea  
  
Tammy: oh?  
  
Marina:What if along the way, lizzie and Ben fell for eachother?  
  
Tammy: are you serious?  
  
Marina: yes. They are a good match.  
  
Tammy: would you mind if I left, to meet Joey  
  
Marina: Not at all.  
  
Tammy: Thats what I thought. Shayne is here.  
  
Shayne waved and went over to his cousin and his girlfriend.  
  
Shayne: hey girls.  
  
Tammy: Im on my way out. Have fun!  
  
Shayne: Hey marina  
  
Marina: hey  
  
Shayne: did you have fun?  
  
Marina: when?  
  
Shayne: now  
  
Marina: not really, Tammy could see right trough me.  
  
Shayne: she knows  
  
Marina: yeah, I thought my grandfather would hear her.  
  
Shayne: I ran into cassie on the way out  
  
Marina: what happened?  
  
shayne: well, She settled for me sleeping on the couch in the room.  
  
Marina: ah.  
  
By now Marina and shayne were almost touching lips.  
  
Marina: So, i had an Idea  
  
Shayne: whats that?  
  
Marina: You know how lizzie and ben are trying to break us up  
  
Shayne: Uh huh, not going to happen.  
  
Shayne pressed his lips against marina.  
  
Marina: (kiss...) Well .... um.... I... was ... thinking ... about ..... setting them up.  
  
Shayne: great idea. Now shut up and kiss me  
  
Marina: I would be happy to.  
  
Maraina pulled him in for a kiss. 


	6. chapter 6

What I really want: Chapter 6   
  
****************************  
  
Marina set on Shaynes bed, suddenly he walked in and smiled at her.   
  
Shayne: Hey!  
  
Marina: hey whats up?  
  
Shayne layed on the bednext to marina. She pulled in to her. She pulled his shirt above his head.   
  
They started to undress eachother, not taking their lips off eachother.   
  
******************************  
  
marah and Tony walked in the place they called home.   
  
Marah: I cant believe were getting married.  
  
Tony: me either. Marah I love you so much.   
  
Marah: I love you too, I want to tell shayne and marina.   
  
Tony: well, lets check their rooms.   
  
***************************  
  
marina rared her head back as shayne entered her.   
  
Marina: mmm, yeah right there. Shayne...  
  
Shayne: I love you so much.  
  
Marina: I love you too.   
  
***********************  
  
Marah opened marina's door.  
  
marina: maybe she is shayne's room.   
  
Tony: yeah, I heard noises in there when we came u  
  
Marah grabbed the door, she heard something on the other side.  
  
She opened the door.   
  
Marah: hey guys, tony and i have news.......  
  
Marah looked up and as did tony.   
  
marah: omg! Im so sorry, guys, Im going to leave now.   
  
Shayne fell over beside marina and marina had the covers up to her chest.   
  
Marina: Did you sister just walk in on us?  
  
Shayne: it seems so.  
  
marina grabbed for some clothes.   
  
Marina: I cant find my shirt  
  
Shayne: umm, you have your bikini top. It looks good enough.   
  
Shayne got up and walked to the door slowly opening it.   
  
marah: Tony, Did i just see what I think i saw.  
  
tony: Yeah, I think you did.   
  
Shayne: hey come in  
  
Marah: are you sure?  
  
Marah and tony walked into the room. Marina was setting on the edge of the bed looking at the floor.   
  
Marah: marina you alright?  
  
Marina: yeah, fine, there was somthing youwnated to tell us.  
  
marah: tell you......  
  
Tony: yeah you remember that thing we came looking for them for.   
  
Marah: oh yeah, we're getting married.   
  
shayne: thats great.  
  
Marina: yeah, congratulations., Um, isnt ben comming home today. Shouldnt we like do something.  
  
Shayne: yeah like invite lizzie over and have a small get together.   
  
Marina: its perfect. Come on shayne lets go set up.   
  
Marah: we'll go get the stuff.  
  
Marina: alright. Shayne. why dont you and tony call everyone.   
  
marah and marina quietly walked downstairs. On the way marina grabbed a shirt from her room. 


	7. chapter 7

What I really want: Chapter 7  
  
**********************************  
  
Ben reade smiled at marina. He motioned her over, She kissed shayne and bounced over to see what he wanted.   
  
Marina: yeah ben?  
  
Ben: I wanted to thank you and say that Im flattered.  
  
Marina: flattered? what are you talking about,  
  
Ben: I know what your doing, You are trying to set me up with Lizzie,   
  
Marina: I dont know what your talking about.   
  
Ben: admit it marina, your trying to set me up with her.   
  
Marina: alright, I admit it, you two would look cute together.   
  
Ben: I appreciate you wanting me to be happy. After everything.   
  
Marina: so do you want to go for it.   
  
Ben: I dont know, She's so stuck on shayne....  
  
Marina: and your so stuck on me,   
  
Ben: yeah but I know that you and shayne are together....  
  
Marina: I appreciate you backing off  
  
Ben: thanks, Look there is lizzie, I better go say hi  
  
****************************  
  
Ben walked over to lizzie and started to talk to her.   
  
*******************************************  
  
Over the next few weeks Ben and Lizzie grew closser. Slowly Lizzie started to forget about her desire for Shayne Lewis.   
  
*******************************************  
  
Next up:  
  
Shayne and Marina get ready to head off to stanford. 


	8. chapter 8the end

What I really want : Chapter 8   
  
***************************************  
  
Marina smiled as she grabbed her last suit case and walked downstairs. Shayne was standing there with a smiled on his face.   
  
Shayne: alright, Lets pack up your car and we can go around and say bye to everyone before we head to the airport.   
  
She nodded as they got into her car. Marah and Tony had helped him pack up his car last night and drove up to California.   
  
Everyone came out of the museum to say goodbye.   
  
They waved to ben, lizzie, remmy, Bill and eden.   
  
Marina: Bye!!!  
  
*************************  
  
(josh and Reva's house)   
  
Marina set on the floor with Reva, They were hugging while josh and Shayne were having a Heart to heart.   
  
Shayne: alright, are you ready marina.  
  
Marina: yeah, Lets stop by company and then the police station.   
  
They did just that. They went by and seen Buzz and then down to the station to see Frank, Gus and Harley. They visited many other places before heading out of town.   
  
((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
The End~  
  
Do you want it to continue. If you want a sequil let me know? 


End file.
